1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a light emitting element display device and a method for driving a light emitting element display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices which use light-emitting elements to generate images include compensation circuits to reduce deviation of driving current between pixels. When such a display device uses a related-art demultiplexer, image quality may deteriorate due to the compensation circuits.